


The Maiden and the Dragon

by kiapurity



Series: FsF [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Supplementary Material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiapurity/pseuds/kiapurity
Summary: This is the children's story Kyrie reads to the boys/ducklings (Julio, Carlos, Kyle) in Fortuna's Fool chapter two.Technically a retelling of Fortuna's Fool chapter one.





	The Maiden and the Dragon

Once upon a time in a distant dream, there lived a young maiden in a simple cottage on an island. Her freedom was fragile, having only won several victories that allowed her to leave the cottage under certain conditions. Her freedom was controlled by a power hungry uncle who wanted to use her as a barter to gain more wealth. Still, she had to learn how to fight her own battles and enjoyed what victories she could.

She just needed a way to be able to break free of her prison. She loathed the idea of being treated like a sacred object, being admired behind glass never to interact with anyone. Oh, there was a time when she used to play with other children but that stopped. She dearly loved her Nanny who lived at the cottage with her, though Nanny was also powerless against her uncle.

So it had been two of them for several years, living at the cottage and doing what they could. Carefully selected tutors came to advance the maiden’s education so her mind would always remain sharp, for a bride must be perfect in every way. It could be said that she was akin to a princess locked up in a tower, but she would remind you that she was no princess as she was not of royal blood.

Everything would change for her that one fateful day, when she was running errands for the local orphanage. She would come by with several sweets, toys, and stories for the children and they dearly adored her for the attention. She never had a chance to finish her errands that day, for there was a cloaked man who was struggling in the streets. She saw that he was weak from hunger and lack of sleep, having been on the run for so long.

Her kind heart compelled her to rescue this mysterious stranger and he tried to reject her help at first because he had been hurt in the past. However, something told him that it was okay to trust the maiden because of her sincerity. She helped him back to the cottage which may have been dangerous because no men were allowed to enter or stay at her cottage unless they were her uncle. This would be her first act of defiance because she could not let someone suffer when she had the ability to save them.

The man was grateful for the rescue though he was quite put off by having to give up his cloak. He had come to this city looking for information about his father who disappeared when he was a child. His childhood had been fraught with terror, having lost his mother and brother in an attack that burned down their house. So, he tended to mistrust kindness of strangers because either the strangers would be attacked by the same army or the strangers themselves would have sold him.

Yes, for this man was not an ordinary man, for he was secretly a dragon prince. It was why he was being hunted because his father had once rebelled against the army over two thousand years ago just to save the humans. Unlike his father, the dragon prince dreaded interacting with humans and it was quite a problem when he found himself falling for the maiden. He tried to fight it for so long but after watching how the maiden treated everyone with kindness, he surrendered to his heart. They spent so many days together, enjoying each other’s company and learning about each other. Love truly blossomed between them like a rare blue rose in a wild patch of thorns. The prince promised her that he would find a way to free her from her prison once he became stronger.

But in the end, the maiden was dangerously close to being bartered off and this deeply upset the prince. They did the only thing they could do, they married in secret for they loved each other. The wicked uncle raged against this betrayal but as the maiden had reminded her uncle, this was her life and she was old enough to choose what she wanted to do with it.

This story would have a happy ending but the ending was yet to come for the maiden had to stay behind, waiting for the return of her beloved husband. Her husband had gone off on yet another journey, still searching for his father but he would always return for his home was with her. He also left her with a precious gift that would be unwrapped in several months. The gift of their child, the proof of their bond.


End file.
